In phase I of the BUILD initiative, we successfully developed and delivered a three-year multicomponent research training program for undergraduates from traditionally underrepresented backgrounds aspiring to careers in biomedical science. Our training model, Enhancing Cross- Disciplinary Infrastructure and Training at Oregon (EXITO), was a collaboration among eleven partner institutions across four states (OR, WA, AK, HI) and three Pacific Island territories (American Samoa, Guam, Northern Marianas Islands). In phase II, EXITO 2.0, we propose to enhance EXITO?s successes, maintaining our collaboration with the nine of the eleven original institutions to achieve the Hallmarks of Success outlined by the BUILD Consortium. Our specific aims are guided by four principles: Sustainability, Enhancement, Evaluation, and Dissemination. We will 1)Sustain essential components of EXITO at primary and partner institutions beyond the NIH funding period, by embedding and aligning them with ongoing and new institutional structures, programs, and services. We will maintain and improve upon our training program through creation of an Office of Undergraduate Research, an innovative tuition benefit package for low-income students, multi-tiered mentoring, further institutionalizing our novel curriculum, and institutionalizing summer research experiences. Our now-robust partnership with our research-intensive partner, OHSU, has been and will be critical to sustaining our successful model. 2) Enhance established EXITO research training and faculty development interventions through continued refinement and adaptation based on evaluation data and lessons learned. We will maintain and sustain our highly successful pilot project program and work with our primary institution administration at Portland State University, to recruit, hire, and retain diverse faculty who can mentor and nurture students from underrepresented backgrounds. 3) Evaluate all aspects of EXITO program to inform enhancement, sustainability, and dissemination efforts. Last, we will 4) Disseminate the EXITO model across our large and diverse partner network to support dissemination and replication of effective strategies at non-BUILD institutions. We will provide materials, training, and technical support to other institutions to facilitate implementation of EXITO model or components and investigate institutional factors and resources associated with implementation fidelity and effectiveness to enable successful replication. By evaluating, enhancing, and making sustainable our successful research pathway for students, for faculty, for Portland State University and our partner institutions, EXITO 2.0 will help address a critical evidence gap in how to build and retain a diverse biomedical workforce.